Problem: Ishaan walked his dog for a total of $24$ miles over the past $12$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Ishaan walk his dog each day?
Solution: The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Ishaan went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $24\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days}$ $24\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days} = 2 \text{ miles per day}$ Ishaan walked $2$ miles each day.